suprise, suprise
by nate luv me
Summary: look this is my first Grey's anatomy story so go easy, not too easy though. this story has suprise pregnancy, and friendships will happen


Surprise Suprise

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO ONE**

Chapter 1

Derek and Meredith had broken up. She found out that he had a wife that he failed to mention. She is so hurt. Not just because of the break up but because he chose Addison over her. Meredith never gave any hint that she was upset. Meredith got called into work to work a fourty eight hour shift with Derek. Meredith was not looking forward to going, esspecially with Izzie in her condition. Meredith went staight into surgery with Derek when she got there. They were in surgery for an hour and everything was fine between them. Then Derek had to go and talk,

"Meredith I uh..." He tried to talk but Meredith cut him off.

"Derek don't."

"But I wanted to tell you that..." Being cut off by Meredith again.

"Derek later not now!"

"Okay."

Then they didn't speak again unless he was asking her about the surgery.

Chapter 2

Derek and Meredith got out of surgery and Derek insisted on talking.

"Meredith you said that we could talk later. Later is now, at least it is in my book so get ready to talk because there is a lot of talking to do!"

"Derek you chose her. There is nothin else to talk about. At least I don't think so. I'm _almost _over it." Meredith shouldn't have said that cause she knew it wasn't true.

"No your not Meredith. We all know that your not. I don't want you to be over it because I want you not Addison."

"Well that's too bad you can't have me because you have a wife. I am not going to argue with you or anyone else about this anymore!"

Then Meredith ran into her patients room before Derek could say anything else. It takes all of Merediths' strength not to cry when she fights with Derek. She manages to never cry. Christina was starting to find it odd that two days ago Meredith was pining over him and now she's over him. So she went to talk to George. She knew that she had Finn but he was no Derek. Christina was questioning everybody. She was on a mission to find answers.

Chapter 3

George knew that Meredith had feelings for Derek. Feeling like that don't just disappear over night. So George went to talk to Christina again.

"Did you get Meredith to talk yet?"  
"Nope."

"It kills me to see her like this," George said sounding disappointed

"I shouldn't have made her pick Derek," He said.

"She dumped Finn?" Christina asked.

"Yeah." George answered.

"But he's the guy that brings your friend food when she's sick!"

"Oh suck it up Christina."

"You pushed her you..." Christina said angrily.

"hey hey hey stop right there,"  
"Now Meredith was talking to Addison let's find out what they were talking about." George said

"I think that that is the samatest thing you've said in months" Christina said.

"Oh shut up let's go."

Chapter 4

Christina and George ran all over the hospital looking for Addison. Then they found her in surgery. They went to the room and spoke into the speaker and asked,

"Doctor Montgomery how long until you get out of Surgery?"

"About fifteen minutes why?"  
"George and I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay."

When Addison got out of surgery Christina and George ran to her as fast as they could.

"Okay what Yang?"

"You were talking to Meredith before her surgery. What did you talk about?" George jumped in.

"She asked how I knew that Derek was the one. I told I didn't know then I left."  
"Okay then what?"  
"Derek was outside and I told him not to hurt her. Meaning I ended things we're getting a divorse."  
"Okay good enough come on George."

As they left Addison stood there and shook her head and smiled. When they found her they called her over and Meredith said,

"Christina I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

They went into the other room to talk and immediatly Meredith started to cry.

"Meredith he's yours."

"What no he picked Addison he doesn't want me. It just hurts so bad. I can't help but cry."

"Well it doesn't have to hurt anymore because he picked you. Him and Addison are splitting up, and get this... You have Addison's blessing!"

"Oh my god I have to find Derek!''

Meredith ran around the hospital to find Derek. When she found him she ran and kiss him. Then Meredith got a funny feeling in her stomach and ran to the nearest trash can.

Chapter 5

"Okay Meredith I stress this again, are you pregnant?" Christina said.

"I don't know but I would sure as hell like to find out!"

"Okay lets go get you to a room and get you tested." Christina said with compassion, which was strange but Meredith wasn't in the mood to say anything.

Christina got Meredith to a room, and got Doctor Bailey. Bailey came in and ran some tests. Then after the tests were done, Bailey came into the room looking rather gloomy.

"Well, Meredith. You definatley are pregnant." Bailey told her.

Then she put a big smile on her face.

"Do you know who the father is?" Christina asked.

"Of couse I know who the father is. It would have to be... Oh my god I don't know who the father is! Oh my god what am I going to do?! How am I going to tell Derek?!"

"How are you going to find out?" Christina sai.

"I can run some tests right now to find out." Bailey said.

"Okay."  
Everyone just stood there for a minute.

"Well go!" Meredith said paniced.

"Christina?" Meredith said.

"Yeah Mer?"  
"Go get Derek please."

"Okay," Then Christina left.

Chapter 6

Derek went into the room and kissed Meredith right away.

"Okay what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."  
"Oh my god Meredith we're going to be parents!"

"Derek I don't know if your the father or if Finn is the father." Meredith said as she started to cry.

"I want you to be the father."

"Me to."  
"Should we call Finn now or after we find out" Merdith asked.

"That's up to you" Derek said.

"I'll call him later. So what exactly happened when I was in surgery?"

"You called Addson into your room and asked her how she knew that I was the one."  
"What did she say?"  
"That she didn't. Then she left when she left your room I was standing outside and she told me not to hurt you. I thought she meant let you have Finn. So that's why I ended our "dating". I never wanted to be with Addison. You misunderstood."

"So Addison and I had a civilized conversation?"  
"Yep"

"Can you go get her before I get drugged again because of my insanity?"

"Ha. Yeah I'll go get her."

Chapter 7

"Derek said that you wanted to see me." Addison said as she walked into the room.

"How come we never talked like that before my surgery?"  
"Well you slept with my husband. How well do you think we were going to get along?" Addison said with a smile on her face, like she forgave Meredith for what she had done.

"Well I didn't know about you so technically it's not my fault it's Derek's"  
"Okay then you are forgiven."  
"Good." Meredith said with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

"Why are you trying so hard for my forgivness?" Addison said sounding suspicious.

"I'm trying this new thing where I don't have any enimies."

"Let me know how that works out." Addison said ponting at the door where Fin was standing.

He looked mad. Then he walked into the room, and Addison left the room.

"How long have you known about this?" Finn asked angerly, nodding towards her stomach.

"I just found out today." Meredith answered, frightened.

"Is it mine?" Finn asked.

"Who told you to come here?" Meredith asked, getting aggervated.

"Christina called me and told me you were pregnant and you needed me." Finn answered.

"I think you should leave now." Meredith told him, angerly.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what I need to know!" Finn yelled.

"Security! Security!" Meredith yelled, as Christina and Derek ran into the room as well as security to see what was the matter.

"Get Finn out of here, you to Derek, Christina you stay, I want all of you separated at all times. Get Izzie and George in here A.S.A.P.!"

Then everyone left except for Chistina.

"Yeah Meredith."

"Why did you call Finn and tell him? Even though I didn't say anything about calling him. We were going to call him down here depending on the test results."

"I thought that you would want him down here seen as though you guys are dating." Then Christina covered her mouth realizing that Meredith had broken up with Finn.

"Finn and I aren't dating anymore. That is why we weren't going to call him unless the baby is his. Do you get it now?"

"Yes Meredith I get it now."

"It's okay just next time I'm pregnant Consult with me before you do these things."

Christina started to laugh and said,

"Okay." Then she left.

Chapter 8

When Bailey came in the room to give Meredith the test results she found George, Izzie, Finn, Derek, Alex, and surprisingly Addison.

"Meredith are you ready to hear the news?"  
"Yes I am." Meredith said as she smiled up at Derek.

"The babies father is Derek!"  
Meredith was so happy she couldn't speak. She was having a baby with the man she loves. What about Finn you ask. He stormed out of the room as fast as he could. He thought that having a baby with Meredith would save their relationship. This experience made Burke and Yang want to try again for a baby. Cristina Yang is due on August 17th and Meredith Grey is due on July 19th. Life is going great... For now!


End file.
